Senior Year Sweethearts
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Highschool AU: Joey is a girl who was happy hiding it and Kaiba was a guy with a crush on Joey he was happy keeping hidden. When some new family members show up one day, how is this going to affect the rest of the school year? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year Sweethearts

**Highschool non-magic AU**

**Pairings: Seto x Josephine, Set x Jana, Seth x Jounouchi, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Mariku x Malik, Tristan x Durene.**

**Warning: Female Joey, Jono, Jounouchi, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Duke. Foul Language. Violence. Tea, Mai, Vivian, Rebecca, Ishizu and cheerleader bashing. **

**Names:**

**Josephine (Joey), Jana (Jono), Jounouchi, Seto, Set (High Priest Seto), Seth (Green haired Seto), Durene (Duke), and the rest are the same = 17 years old.**

**Summary: Josephine (Joey) had always been happy hiding the fact that she was a girl from the world, but her secret is blown when her two twin sisters show up. Seto had always been content to hide his crush on 'Joey' but **_**that**_** secret is revealed when his two twin brothers show up. But Set and Seth seem to get a bit side-tracked from their self-appointed mission when they develop feelings for Jana and Jounouchi. One night at a party the two new pairs of siblings make a mistake and it's Seto and Josephine's job to get **_**them**_** together. But, while they busy themselves with helping their twins, do they notice themselves getting closer together or are they doomed to be forever oblivious?**

**(In this story, Mokuba and Serenity don't exist. I like them, but they have no place in this story.)**

*/*\*

It was just a regular day in class, Joey was arguing with Kaiba over a mutt comment, while Kaiba was just standing there not responding unless he was giving Joey a smirk that clearly was meant to rile the one shouting at him up. Tristan was sitting with his girlfriend in his lap, Durene Devlin, and a jealous look would appear in his eyes every time one of her fanboys hit on her, and he would be stuck thinking why it couldn't be him she responded to with a smile. Yami was watching his girlfriend as she attempted to help her friend Ryou as she was being molested by her boyfriend, Bakura. Yami would always get that, longing look in his eyes as he watched his beautiful girlfriend's eyes shine with determination, and it was sickly sweet to watch, for people just like Mariku and Bakura. Mariku was teasing Yami on his relationship with Yugi until his girlfriend; Malik just came over and started to make out with him. That task was given Mariku's full attention immediately.

Yes just a regular day. The teacher came in and announced, "Everyone get back in your seats. We have some new students joining us today and I don't want to set a bad example for them from this class. Understood?"

The class all murmured their agreement, as most of them hadn't really caught the last part. Most of them were too busy buzzing with excitement. It had been ages since they'd had new students. The newest, were Malik and Mariku and nobody had had a chance to mob them, because Malik was antisocial and Mariku was scary and insane.

"Come on you four, get in here! Let's get you introduced to the class and find you some seats!" The teacher called in two familiar looking girls and familiar looking guys, when everyone turned to look at Joey and Kaiba, the class saw Joey with his mouth hanging open and Kaiba's eyes widened slightly in disbelief.

"Yes class, these four new students look like our very own Mr Wheeler and Mr Kaiba, but that doesn't mean you get to gawk at those two."

"Sis? Why did the teacher just call you _Mr_ Wheeler?" The new blonde girl with a dark tan and crimson eyes asked Joey.

"Uh, maybe I'll just go get changed Jana, now that you've blown my cover. Sir, can I please be excused to go change?"

The teacher looked confused but hesitantly agreed. Joey left the room and the class was soon making a deafening noise with the questions they were rapidly firing at random people. Five minutes later, Joey came back into the classroom and everyone except the four new students gasped in surprise, Kaiba was able to hide his gasp though.

'_Is that really my puppy? It can't be! Joey's a guy, and this is most definitely a girl! A very attractive girl, with an uncanny resemblance to my pup. Has Joey really been a girl all along? Why would he hide something like that?'_ For once the great Seto Kaiba was clueless, and he despised the feeling. The questions were rocketing around inside his head and he put them aside for later, when he could make sense of what he was trying to question. He made a mental note to research his puppy's history later; nothing was going to keep _him_ from the truth!

"Mr Wheeler! Is that you?" The teacher questioned, he among many others being utterly bamboozled.

"Yes Sir it's me Joey, but that was just a cover. For reasons I am not going to reveal, I disguised myself as a boy. My real name is Josephine Wheeler but that's the only difference between Joey and I. I'm still the same person, only I'm showing my true gender." Josephine swiftly walked back to her seat, to let the newcomers talk, ignoring the puzzled glances being shot at her. The tanned blonde girl at the front of the class started speaking again and all heads turned to the attractive girl.

She winked flirtatiously at all the boys while she introduced herself. "Yo I'm Jana Wheeler! I am Josephine's twin sister and tormentor. I like playing Duel Monsters, and I also enjoy participating in sports. That's about all you are gonna getting from me right now so Sir, will you please point me to a seat?" The teacher couldn't look more stunned if he tried right now so he just blankly pointed to a seat at the front of the class.

All heads turned to the new blonde girl who was paler than Josephine and had darker brown eyes, as she volunteered her name to them. "Jounouchi Wheeler and that's all I'm saying." The teacher sighed and pointed to a seat to the back of the classroom. Jounouchi and Jana walked to their appointed spots and sat down. With their interest quelled a bit, the excited students looked to the two Kaiba lookalikes.

The palest one out of all the Kaibas with green hair and gold eyes took centre stage and spoke similarly to how Jounouchi had. "My name is Seth Kaiba and I am extremely bored with this classroom already." Sir sighed again and pointed him to a seat near Jounouchi while all the girls he walked by had hearts in their eyes. He coldly ignored all of them and took his seat.

The tan version of Kaiba with the same blue eyes stepped forward and flirted with his eyes at all the ladies. They swooned and started drooling heavily. "I am Set Kaiba, twin brother to Seto and Seth, though for some reason they deny all ties to me. It's rather disheartening." The girls all 'awwed' at his saddened puppy face and he had to hide his smirk as he went to the desk he was assigned near Jana.

"Well students, those are the new people. Now as I was saying earlier before I was rudely interrupted," a glare was thrown at Kaiba and Josephine, though they shrugged it off. "Could someone please come up and answer this question on the board?"

Yugi went up and finished the question cheerily but nobody really cared. They were all too busy staring at the Wheelers' hourglass figures lustfully or the Kaibas' slim but sexy bodies. All except the already coupled people, they just stared in interest at the four new students and Josephine. How could she have kept _this_ a secret from them? And it was unheard of anywhere for Kaiba to have two twin brothers, and their friend also had two twin sisters?

They all had their questions that were going to be imposed on their friend and Kaiba later, but for now they just settled for thinking how this was going to be a very interesting school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Senior Year Sweethearts

Ishizu strolled down the halls to the homeroom to go to lunch with her friends, Tea, Vivian, Rebecca, Mai and the other cheerleaders. She saw her brat of a younger sister in the halls resting her head against Mariku's awesome shoulder. She sighed like a fangirl who had just seen one of her favourite actors and changed the course of her walk. She pushed Malik out of her seat and locked her in the broom closet to replace her fat ugly head with her own. Ishizu had never seen why Mariku didn't leave stupid little Malik and run off into the imaginary sunset with her instead.

She loved Mariku; she had since Malik brought him home to introduce to Odeon and her. Now she knew that she hadn't been imagining when Mariku's eyes widened at the sight of her. He had obviously been stunned by her beauty, every boy was. But he was so kind, that was why he was reluctant to break Malik's heart and leave with Ishizu, she knew that it was. It was just an act when he set little kids' heads on fire and threw his gorgeous head back, laughing like a maniac with Bakura.

Ishizu was startled from her idolize Mariku thoughts when she felt a strong firm hand push her off. That felt strange, she knew that Mariku wanted her badly, that was why he came over to the house so often with her stupid brat sister. It was just to catch a glimpse of her, Ishizu was sure that that was it! She was a little pleased when she felt that same hand touch her breasts lightly as she fell to the ground ungracefully. It must have been a ploy to touch her awesome body as a disguise from Malik who would hear anything loud going on from the closet.

"Get the fuck away from me you fucking bitch! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love you?! I love Malik and would never leave her, ever!" Ishizu smiled contritely at her love and answered his sexy voice with a sultry tone in her own.

"Oh silly Mariku, you don't have to pretend with me! I know that you want me; it just makes you the same as every other boy! But you don't have to worry; you'll always be special to me." She got up off the floor, making sure to bend over as she got up to show off some of her ass and her smooth tanned thighs. She hoped that Mariku got the good view of her hanging down breasts before she straightened up. Ishizu was ever so thankful for her friends, specifically Mai, to recommend that she left the top three buttons of her uniform top undone. It was a guarantee to get Mariku to see the sexy lacy black push up bra she had on to make her cleavage bigger and better for her boy.

"I don't pretend you foul she demon. I hate your guts and always will! Malik is the only one for me and I will only ever be with her! Until the day I die Ishizu, can't you get that through your thick slutty head?!" Ishizu kept smiling sweetly at him as he turned his sexy, muscly back on her to unlock his pathetic girlfriend from the closet. Her smile dropped and she scoffed at his bad acting as she continued walking to her younger friends' homeroom.

*/*\*

Tea sighed as she ogled her long time love from across the classroom. Yami was so awesome! He was cool, confident and sexy as hell, and he was also so generous and nice. He must be to put up with that little shrimp Yugi. She was such a little man thief, stalking Yami to copy his hairstyle so he'd start being fake interested in her. Yami would have been her boyfriend if she hadn't butt in. Because who would ever be able to resist the temptation of her luscious body?

Nobody, that's who!

She didn't have to worry though, Yami couldn't resist her seduction, there wasn't a man alive yet who couldn't.

She got off from her desk, thriving under the encouragement of her cheerleader friends behind her. They were just the best!

Tea pushed Yugi off of Yami's lap where he was kissing her neck while she giggled. She fell to the floor with an 'oomph' and she squeaked. Tea then plopped herself down in Yami's lap, her skinny weightless body doing nothing to crush Yami's smaller but sexy legs. She kissed his cheek and she licked up to the bottom of his ear and she nibbled on his earlobe before licking the shell of his ear. He shivered and Tea knew that it was from pleasure; that was what always happened.

He placed his hands on her arms and trailed down to her wrists for a sexy make out session, she being pinned against the wall. So Tea was totally surprised when she was pushed down into the floor, he wanted to kiss her to kingdom come on the school classroom floor? Tea certainly wasn't complaining, she loved that her boy could be so forward and free with her, in a way that he could never be with that little hussy Yugi.

"What in hell were you trying to pull just now Tea?! You have heard me say this again and again, I am with Yugi! I love her and couldn't ever leave her, she's my everything you selfish slutty bitch!"

Tea _had_ heard this before but she was certain that Yami was just playing hard to get, he shivered earlier from his deep running attraction to her and she was going to remind him in front of everybody in this classroom so he'd be forced to admit his lusting for her!

"Don't try to hide it Yami-kins, I know that you want me! There isn't a man who doesn't! Just drop the act – meaning that little shrimp – and be with me! I could make it so good for you." Her eyes glazed over lustfully and she closed them part way, at this point Tea was expecting Yami to passionately destroy her lips with kisses but she just felt a rush of wind as Yami ran over to Yugi, apologizing constantly for not coming to her side sooner, that brat saying it was okay and that he needed to stop apologizing. Tea's eyes flew open in shock and her face turned red from rage. He could still keep up the charade and pretend like he wanted Yugi? She took three deep breaths to calm down and told herself that this was good. Her Yami-kins was a challenge and she was _so_ going to enjoy making him hers.

She got up off of the floor and dusted herself off, making sure to slide up her skirt slightly and show off her shapely legs to all the boys in the classroom. Just because she wanted Yami desperately, didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with some other people on the side. Tea walked back to her desk calmly and started plotting her next conquest before she claimed Yami for her own.

*/*\*

Vivian strutted down the hall to reach her younger cheerleader friends and saw Ishizu get blown off by Mariku, like it wasn't completely obvious how bad an actor he was of pretending that he didn't desperately want her. Vivian scoffed just because Mariku and his bitch Malik were the top two students in the acting classes and the star roles in drama club rehearsals and on stage, didn't mean that Mariku could act well, everybody else was just really bad and the cheerleaders weren't an option because the teachers had to take into consideration that they had practice a lot and couldn't keep up with the other actors. Those kind, generous teachers knew that they'd all be far too tired, that's all.

She looked away from the scene and her eyes locked on Bakura who was sneaking his 'woman' Ryou out of their classroom to make out with her furiously against the wall, hoping to get her in trouble no doubt, every student in school knew that the walls here were thin and flimsy. The teacher was bound to get them in trouble and Bakura of course must have known that Vivian was there to bail him out of it! He'd seen her supreme beauty and finally decided to drop the act and bestow Vivian with declarations of his love, leaving Ryou alone and heartbroken in the past as just something to distract him from his frightening true feelings! Oh Vivian had known that her feelings were returned from him!

She saw Ryou try to push him away and when she finally did she was giggling profusely, telling Bakura to at least wait until they got home. Vivian silently fumed from her spot in the corridor, thinking how bad it was of Ryou to deny the ever so awesome Bakura what he wanted. It should have been a crime to refuse that cruel God anything! He should know by now to ditch Ryou and leave with her! She would never deny him anything and she would do absolutely anything he asked of her.

She ran up to the two whitettes and shoved Ryou out of the way, her soft 'ouch' never reaching her ears as she grabbed Bakura's shirt collar and pulled him into a rough kiss, telling him how she was the better choice. Bakura's gorgeous bloody brown eyes widened in joy and Vivian was enjoying herself far too much with this kiss to sense that it was actually disgust. These lips were Ryou's to kiss only.

Vivian felt him grab onto her arms roughly and she took it as an invitation to take the kiss deeper, just as she was about to add some tongue into the mix, the grip on her arms tightened painfully and she was rammed back into the wall, the whole thing collapsing and showing the stunned class that was in there. Vivian sluttily enjoyed the lecherous, lusty looks to her sprawled out, shapely body but kept her attention on the body on top of her, knowing that when he was angry, he was dangerous and only Ryou could calm him down. She mentally scoffed; soon enough Vivian herself would be the only one to get to Bakura and she would channel his anger into sharp penetrating thrusts of his manhood.

"What is it Bakura mine? Do you want me fuck me here on the floor? In front of all these people? I won't mind if you did you know, I'd do anything for you and if this is what you want there will be no way I would ever deny you. I would never turn you down, unlike that little wench Ryou out in the hallway, you'd be my everything!"

Bakura didn't talk to her in reply; he never had talked to her. He must have known that if he ever said anything to her, it was bound to let slip how deeply he loved her and the poor guy must have been shy! That was it, Vivian was positive. He wouldn't be able to face the rejection because he thought that a guy like him would never be enough for a woman like her, she would have to reassure him lots later when they were together.

Vivian felt the sharp feel of skin on skin when he slapped her hard. That was always how he answered her, with a strike to her cheek though she much would've preferred if it was to somewhere more private.

Bakura got off of her and moved to help Ryou up off the floor; the little slut had been watching the whole thing in horror, as she should have been doing. Vivian was going to steal Bakura away from her and it was as simple as that. Bakura rubbed his arm over his mouth to rid himself of the taste of her lips; he would've pounced on her lustfully if the wonderful taste of her had stayed. Ryou and he walked in and Vivian went back to her seat, plotting on how she'd get that sexy God.


End file.
